justanotherdayinfreddyfandomcom-20200214-history
Foxy
Were you looking for Foxy's torture counterpart Torture Foxy? TRTF (classic)= Foxy is an antagonist in The Return to Freddy's. Appearance Foxy's appearance is directly from Five Nights at Freddy's, with the exception of his jumpscare, which is from Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Behavior Foxy will begin moving after Chica leaves The Office. He will then peek out of the curtain at Pirate's Cove. Then he will leave the curtain, kneeling on the ground. Then he will move to the West Hall, then the office. The player must immediately put on the Freddy Mask when this happens, with a slight delay. Trivia * An eyeless Foxy easter egg can be performed by clicking on Toy Freddy's mouth in the first cutscene. Each time, it will play a honk sound. Once that it done 5 times, he will appear and everything else will disappear, and the game will crash. ** When this happens, the game tries to stop a scream sound, however, it is never played in-game. |-|TRTF2= Foxy is one of minor antagonists in The Return to Freddy's 2. Appearance Foxy is a red fox animatronic. He has a pirate theme; this is indicated by his eyepatch, his hook and his legs looking like pants. He has a tan snout with a nose. His teeth is sharper then the other animatronics's. His endoskeleton is rusty. He has two ears. Foxy appears to be fixed unlike his appearance in the main games. Behaviour Foxy starts in Party Room 2. He occasionally goes to the East Hallway, but most of the time he'll appear in the office hallway. When he does this, the player has to quickly flash the light at him. Trivia *In The Return To Freddy's 2 Foxy seems to be fixed, because Freddy Fazbear's pizza itself is being built. Considering only the TRTF saga and the original Five nights at freddy's saga, this is the only time that foxy is seen fixed, even considering the minigames from both sagas |-|TRTF3= Foxy returns in The Return to Freddy's 3. Appearance Foxy looks very decrepit. He is now black because of the lighting and looks burnt. His left ear is missing it's suit. His arm and legs are ripped up. His left hand, his hook is larger than in TRTF2, his lower legs and his feet's endoskeletons are exposed. Wires are poking from various places. Behaviour Foxy starts in CAM 11. If Foxy appears in the left hallway, the player must use the corrupt signal on the system panel to make him leave. However, you can briefly prevent him from moving at all by closing the CAM 11 door. Trivia *When in the Office Hallway, he seems to be missing his nose and lower jaw. this may be an error |-|TRTF4= Foxy is absent from The Return to Freddy's 4. Like Chica and Vigo, he did not survive the destruction of Fazbear Fantasy Land. He does appear in a secret screen that occasionally appears when starting the game, as well as a suit prop in CAM9. It is possible he has been replaced by Koly or Sally, just like Chica. A Foxy plush can be seen in CAM4 too. This makes him the absent animatronic with the most appearances. |-|Gallery= The Return to Freddy's 816.png|Foxy in the West Hall. 638.png|Foxy in the office. 637.png|Foxy in the office, while the lights flicker. FoxyJ.gif The Return to Freddy's 2 181.png|Foxy at the office in the alpha. 900.png|Foxy in the hallway. Foxyhallway.png|Foxy down the hallway in the final version. The Return to Freddy's 3 Foxycam11.png|Foxy in CAM 11. Foxyoffice.jpg|Foxy at the Office Hallway. 809.png|Foxy doll that would appear on the desk. Foxy on ground.jpeg Funtime fright mode.jpg Output 9eou0A.gif|Foxy's jumpscare. |-|Audio= The Return to Freddy's (classic) The scream that Foxy makes when killing the player. External links * [http://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Foxy Foxy on Five Nights at Freddy's Wiki.] Category:Characters Category:Canon characters Category:Animatronics Category:Males Category:The Return To Freddy's 3 characters Category:TRTF 2 Characters